Harvey Maylor
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Need Introduction Info New Contact(s) * None Information Tabloid editor As the editor of The Paragon Tattler, Harvey Maylor is a man always looking for a story. After all, when the Paragon Times is reporting on the giant demon roaming the old Astoria cemetery, what's left for a tabloid to print? Harvey fulfills his journalistic responsibilities by leaning heavily on the broad shoulders of his hero friends. Hero-authored columns sell papers, and photos of super-powered shenanigans make a great front page. He's willing to accommodate his hero sources, either putting them in the spotlight or carefully protecting their identities. As a result, he usually has a claim on the strangest scoop in town. Initial Contact Need Initial Contact Info Store *Inspirations *Level 45 Magic Single Origin Enhancements *Level 50 Magic Single Origin Enhancements Badge Mission Story Arc Missions Find Ellie Weissman (Part 1 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing I need your help desperately! One of my reporters has been kidnapped! Her name's Ellie Weissman, and she's a real sweet girl. Young, smart, talented. I've known her since she was a kid. Her apartment was ransacked by the Carnival this morning, and there's no sign of her anymore! Will you help me find Ellie? If anything happens to her, I'll never be able to look her father in the eye again. Ellie was working on a feature about mystical artifacts. I don't know if that's what she set the Carnival off, but you should head over to the Tattler and take a look at her notes. Mission Objective(s) A picture of a startingly young Harvey Maylor beams at you from the wall. * Defeat all carnies in office * Find Ellie's notes You defeated the Carnival and found Ellie Weissman's notebook. Clue: Ellie's appointment calendar This appointment calendar lists several appoointments in Ellie's neat, crisp shorthand. The final meeting is circled in red pen. It reads: Percy Winkley Secret Library Wear comfortable shoes. Debriefing I just broke the news about Ellie's disappearance to her parents; let me tell you, that was rough. I can't even get worked up about the Tattler office being trashed. I just want to find my reporter! Maybe that appointment calendar you found can help us pick up her trail. Ask Maria Jenkins about the secret library (Part 2 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing According to this appointment calendar you found, Ellie met with a Percy Winkley right before she was kidnapped. Perhaps this Ms. Winkley can tell us more about the situation. Trouble is, the only address we have is 'secret library'. I think I know someone who may be able to clear up that mystery. Will you go ask Maria Jenkins about the secret library? She's been around the block a few times; she knows more than most people might guess. I appreciate your help. We're like a family at the Tattler; if we can't find Ellie, things will never be the same. Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Maria Jenkins Maria Jenkins: Normally, I'd never divulge the secret of the Midnight Squad's underground library. But I've heard good things about you. I'll tell you where it is, but I expect you to keep this information private. Mission Objective(s) You've heard that the Midnight Squad has a network of secret libraries hidden beneath the city. Their resources are truly staggering. * Find Percy Winkley You rescued Percy Winkley from the Carnival of Shadows! Clue: Percy Winkley's story When you rescued Percy Winkley from the Carnival of Shadows, he told you: 'Yes, Ellie Weissman interviewed me for her article on ancient artifacts. Ninety percent of her material was bunk, but she was convinced that she had a real story. She kept asking me for details on the Bands of Shu. my friends, the Bands are nothing but a pair of old copper bracelets! They have no mystical power whatsoever!' 'I can't enlighten you about the Carnival's motives, but I may be able to help you find your friend. Here's a mental monocle. It can read whatever thoughts are uppermost in another's mind; I usually break it out for laughs at parties.' Clue: Mental monocle This fascinating device is one of the Midnight Squad's many strange artifacts. While wearing it, you can read the uppermost thoughts in a person's mind. Debriefing So, Ellie was asking about these Bands of Shu before she was kidnapped, eh? I wonder if they might be more powerful than the Midnight Squad realizes. I'll bet anything the Carnival kidnapped Ellie to keep her from learning more about the Bands. Now that you have that mental monocle, maybe we can get her back. Question the carnies about the missing reporter (Part 3 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing Thanks to Percy Winkley's mental monocle, we should be able to get some straight answers out of the Carnival. The monocle will allow you to read whatever thoughts are uppermost in the Carnies minds. So just keep questioning them about my missing reporter, and don't stop until you find an answer! You can usually find carnies making mischief on Peregrine Island. As soon as we get Ellie back safely, we can find out more abouther investigation into the Bands of Shu. I'm certain that's what prompted the Carnival to go after her! Mission Objective(s) * Question carnies about Ellie * Defeat 65 Carnies You were able to pluck Ellie's current location from the mind of one of the carnies. Debriefing Thank heaven, you did it! You found out where the Carnival's keeping Ellie! Now you just have to go in there and get her out! Rescue Ellie (Part 4 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing We've got all the information we need. It's time to stop pussyfooting around. I want you to get over to that Carnival hideout and rescue Ellie. I'l be counting the minutes unti you're back. Ellie got into trouble by investigating a stroy for my paper. That makes me responsible for her safety. Mission Objective(s) Your trained nose detects a subtle aroma of Chanel No. 5. * Rescue Ellie Weissman You rescued Ellie Weissman from the Carnival of Shadows. Clue: Ellie Weissman's story When you rescued Ellie Weissman from the Carnival of Shadows, she told you: 'Nobody takes the Tattler seriously, but sometimes we come up with some amazing stories. Like the Bands of Shu. Even the Midnight Squad didn't believe that they have the power to transport a human being to the psychic plane. But I did some checking, and it's all true! It's a complicated ritual, but I believe it can be done!' Debriefing I don't know how to thank you enough for rescuing my reporter. Ellie's safe at home now, and I don't think I've ever been more grateful. She's got a lot to tell us about her investigation into the Bands of Shu. She seems to think they might be instrumental in taking on the Carnival. Get the Bands of Shu from the Malta Group (Part 5 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing You have my eternal gratitude for rescuing Ellie from the Carnival of Shadows. She's told me a lot about her investigation into the Bands of Su, and from what she says, there's a good chance the Bands coud help us defeat the Carnival of Shadows. There's only one problem. The Bands are currently held by the Malta Group; they're among the many artifacts the group has locked up for study. I need you to go and get them. The Malta Group wants to control anyone and anything with even the merest whiff of super powers. Don't underestimate them. Mission Objective(s) The Malta Group's alarm system is subtle, but you notice the click as the security camera zooms in on your face. * Recover the Bands of Shu You found the Bands of Shu! Clue: The Bands of Shu According to Percy Winkley, these ancient Egyptian bracelets are of no interest to anyone but archaeologists. The Band's carvings have a certain charm, and your eye is drawn to one figure seated upon a throne. Her hands are lifted above her head; draped over them is the star-studded body of the goddess Nut, who represents the sky. Debriefing My, those Bands certainly are unique. Kind of pretty, too. Ellie's been looking into them, and she thinks they may help us take the fight to Vanessa DeVore where she really lives: on the psychic plane! Empower the Bands of Shu (Part 6 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing I'm impressed. You managed to get the Bands of Shu away from those Malta goons. The trouble is, right now, they're useless. In order to take you to the psychic plane, the bands ave to be empowered. Ellie's researched the ritual involved, but it's going to be a toughie. First, you'll need to bring the bands into contact with a powerful, but primitive creature. That should anchor you in this reality, so you don't lose yourself on the psychic plane. Then, you'll need to bring them into contact with an extra-dimensional entity. That'll give them the power they need to transport you to another plane of existence. And, finally, you'll have to bring them to Sister Psyche to complete the ritual. Good luck. This is a big task, but I think you're up to it. Mission Objective(s) The earthly smell of the Devouring Earth creatures is heavy in this cave. * Defeat all creatures in cave You have completed the first part of the ritual. Harvey Maylor: The bands have been anchored in our reality. Now you have to give them a taste of what's outside it. Mission Objective(s) The Praetorians are an inexplicable lot to you. Their embrace of tyranny is truly staggering. * Defeat all villains in area You have completed the second portion of the ritual. Note: The Praetorians are Infernal's demons. Harvey Maylor: Now all you need is a powerful mind to wrap up the ritual. You know who's got the beefiest brain in town, don'tcha? Mission Objective(s) * Take Bands to Sister Psyche Sister Psyche: Ah, yes; it is a simple matter to complete this ritual. It's sort of like fliping a mental switch. Yes. There you are. The Bands of Shu are now empowered with the essence of the Egyptian goddes, Shu. It was she who kept the sky and the Earth separate. What most do not know is that she also held the task of keeping different planes of existence from folding into one another. By wearing her Bands, you can manipulate those planes and walk among them as you will. Debriefing I knew you had it in you. You've empowered the bands of Shu. Now you can use them to take you to the Psychic plane and battle the Carnival there. Are you ready for that? Go to the psychic plane and learn whatever you can about the Carnival of Shadows (Part 7 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing Sister Psyche explained to me; let's see if I've got it straight. Vanessa DeVore has been psychically dominating so many people for years, that her mind is spread out all across the psychic plane. In a way, you're going to be literally roaming around in her brain, batting her mental defenses. You're going to be a pioneer. Vanessa may be able to erect barriers to wall off some of her thoughts, but I need you to learn whatever you can about her and the Carnival of Shadows. Mission Acceptance Sister Psyche has set up what she calls a 'mental gateway' in a nearby office building. She says it's all about perception; all I know is, it'll get you where you're going. Mission Objective(s) You can't help doubting the effectiveness of Sister Psyche's mental gateway, but it seems to work like a charm. * Seek clues on psychic plane ** 3 memories to uncover You have recovered some interesting memories from Vanessa Devore's mind. Clue: Books While adventuring on the psychic plane, you plucked the memory of these books from Vanessa Devore's mind. You were able to sense that they belonged to her when she was young, before she came into her awe-inspiring mental powers. Several of the books are travel guides to Italy. Clue: Pile of bones While adventuring on the psychic plane, you plucked the memory of this pile of bones from Vanessa Devore's mind. You were able to sense that the bones belong to someone named Giovanna Scaldi, but you have no idea who she was. Clue: Porcelain mask While adventuring on the psychic plane, you plucked the memory of this mask from Vanessa Devore's mind. The mask was of exquisite quality, far more delicate than those worn by the Carnival's rank and file. You were able to sense that it was nearly four hundred years old. Debriefing Wow, it sounds like you leanred a lot while you were adventuring on the psychic plane. I can't begin to understand the significance of all the memories you've uncovered. The one that really puzzles me is this Giovanna Scaldi. Who was she? Why are her bones rattling around inside Vanessa's head? I think she must be important to the Carnival, but it's impossible to say how. I think you're going to have to go back. Go back to the psychic plane (Part 8 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing Your first journey on the psychic plane was fruitful. So fruitful that I'm sending you back. We need to know more about this Giovanna Scaldi you found traces of in Vanessa Devore's memory. I couldn't find any mention of her in public records. I think there's only one way to find out who she really was. Mission Acceptance Sister Psyche set up another mental gateway for you. This one's in an old cave. Mission Objective(s) As you enter the psychic plane, you feel a tingle on the back of your neck. Or rather, the psychic projection of the back of your neck. * Defeat all minions on plane You weren't able to learn anything from Vanessa's mind. Notable NPCs * Mistress of Memory (Master Illusionist) Debriefing You weren't able to learn anything on the psychic plane? It sounds like Vanessa DeVore found a way to shield her memories from you. We'll have to see what can be done about that. Take the mental monocle to Sister Psyche (Part 9 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing You remember that mental monocle Percy Winkley gave you, the one that helped you find my missing reporter, Ellie? Well, I hung onto it. I thought it might come in handy some day. Anyway, I just spoke with Sister Psyche, and she thinks she can modify it for you. We know Vanessa DeVore's found some way to shield her memories from you. Perhaps with Sister Psyche's help, we can change that. Will you take the monocle to her? Mission Acceptance Sister Psyche may be the most talented woman I know. Note: There is a Carnival ambush after you accept this mission. Mission Objective(s) * Take monocle to Sister Psyche Clue: Mental monocle This is the mental monocle that enabled you to read the thoughts of the carnies and locate the missing reporter, Ellie Weissman. Sister Psyche believes she can modify it, making it powerful enough to draw out the thoughts of Vanessa DeVore. Sister Psyche: Is this the monocle? Ah, yes, how charming. It uses a lens of elestial quartz to allow you to see into the minds of those nearby. Weak, but serviceable. I believe I can boost the power. There. Now the monocle should allow you to read minds much more effectively. When you think of a particular subject, you can cause those nearby to think of that subject as well. This should let you plumb Vanessa DeVore's mind for more on this strange Giovanna Scaldi. Clue: Modified monocle Sister Psyche has modified this mental monocle. It is now strong enough to enable you to draw out the thoughts of Vanessa DeVore. Debriefing Great! Now that Sister Psyche's worked her special talents on that mental monocle, you can go back to the psychic plane. We should be able to learn a lot more about Giovanna Scaldi's connection to Vanessa DeVore. Go to the psychic plane and read Vanessa's thoughts (Part 10 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing All right. Sister Psyche's done her thing, and that mental monocle is good to go. Once you get to the psychic plane, it should let you read Vanessa's thoughts. We need to find out more about this strange Giovanna Scaldi you found traces of within her memory. I really think she may be important. Mission Acceptance All this psychic plane stuff is a bit confusing for a simple man like me. I sure hope you're taking pictures. Mission Objective(s) You're becoming used to the tingling sensation that means you've entered Vanessa's psychic domain. * Investigate Vanessa's memories You uncovered Vanessa's memories of her younger days. Notable NPCs * Vanessa DeVore, 1998 (Hostage) Clue: Vanessa's memory While journeying in the psychic plane, you found a memory of Vanessa's younger days. She told you: 'I had saved all year for my trip to Venice. I thought it would be a wonderful experience: art, culture, the Tuscan sun! I happened by a small antique shop, and that's where I found it. The mask. I can't wait to put it on!' Debriefing I had no idea Sister Psyche could make that mental monocle so powerful! You not only read Vanessa's mind, you actually summoned up an image of her younger self! We have to know more! Go back to the psychic plane to learn more about Vanessa's past (Part 11 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing We've learned a lot from your forays in the psychic plane. We've learned that, as recently as 1998, Vanessa was nothing more than a simple art student with barely enough cash to fun a trip to Venice. We've learned that the mask she wars is responsible for her rise to power, and we've also learned that this is somehow connected to the death of a woman named Giovanna Scaldi. It's a lot of information, but it still lacks cohesion. You've got to learn more. Mission Acceptance While you're gone, I'm going to do some digging. I've had no luck finding a local record of Giovanna Scaldi, but perhaps the Venetian authorities can be of help. Mission Objective(s) You were strangely affected by the vision of Vanessa's younger self you encountered on your last foray to the psychic plane. In a way, you're hoping you see her again. * Investigate Vanessa's memories You uncovered Vanessa's memories of the mask that changed her forever. Notable NPCs * Vanessa DeVore, 2000 (Hostage) Clue: Vanessa's memory While journeying in the psychic plane, you found a memory of Vanessa's younger days. She told you: 'I put the mask on once. Only once. And when I did, her mind flooded into mine. Giovanna's! Her sould was stored within the mask, and her psychic powers nearly allowed her to obliterate me completely. If I hadn't fainted, and dropped the mask from my face, that might have been the end of me! I packed the mask away and returned to Paragon City. I haven't touched it since. Debriefing While you were gone, I got on the horn to a records keeper over in Venice. It's true, Giovanna Scaldi was Venetian. She died mysteriously in 1698, while awaiting execution for various crimes. According to what you've recovered from Vanessa's memories, it sounds like she didn't die after all. Somehow, she put her soul into that porcelain mask. And when Vanessa put it on, three hundred years later, Giovanna nearly killed her. There's still one thing I don't understand. According to Vanessa's memory, she put the mask away and planned never to use it again. So what happened to change her mind? Go into the psychic plane once more (Part 12 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing According to the memories you've uncovered, Vanessa DeVore never planned to be evil. In fact, she sounds like a pleasant, innocent girl. What can I tell you, I'm a journalist. I have to see this story through to the end. Will you go into the psychic plane once more? There's more to learn here, we just have to figure out what! Mission Acceptance Just so we're clear. You are taking pictures. Right? Mission Objective(s) You've become sympathetic toward the young, hopeful Vanessa DeVore. Just like Harvey Maylor, you have to know why she turned to evil. * Investigate Vanessa's memories You uncovered Vanessa's memories of her partnership with Giovanna Scaldi. Notable NPCs * Vanessa DeVore, 2002 (Hostage) Clue: Vanessa's memory While journeying in the psychic plane, you found a memory of Vanessa's younger days. She told you: 'I didn't plan to put the mask on again. Not ever! But then the Rikti came. I wanted to help fight them, and I knew that Giovanna had great psychic power. So I did it. I put the mask on. And I helped coordinate the soldiers in the battle against the Rikti. Under my mental control, they were much more effective. I don't regret it, not one bit! I helped save this planet! Debriefing So, Vanessa DeVore put the mask on because she believed that it would help her defeat the Rikti. And it did, but at a price. She's unable to separate herself from teh soul of Giovanna Scaldi who dwells within the mask. If this doesn't rate a cover story, I don't know what does. Take the mental monocle back to Sister Psyche (Part 13 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing Bear with me. I've got a theory. We know that Vanessa DeVore was just a humble art student, until she got mixed up with the mask containing the soul of Giovanna Scaldi. Well, what if we could defeat Giovanna herself, upon the psychic plane? Would Vanessa return to the way she used to be? It's a long shot, but I think it's worth trying. I'd like you to take that mental monocle back to Sister Psyche. Maybe she can figure out a way to make Giovanna appear. Mission Acceptance Maybe I'm crazy to think that there's hope for Vanessa yet. But it's the kind of crazy I want to be. Mission Objective(s) * Take monocle to Sister Psyche Briefing (Sister Psyche) Certainly, I can adjust the monocle, if that's what you like. But are you sure you wish to face Giovanna Scaldi on the psychic plane? I can assure you, she will be most vicious. The immortal often are. Very well, if you are determined, I will do as you ask. The monocle will now allow you to summon forth the sould of Giovanna Scaldi. Go forth and battle her, but be prepared for the worst. Clue: Modified mental monocle Sister Psyche has altered your mental monocle once more. You can now use it to draw forth the psychic essence of Giovanna Scaldi. Mission Objective(s) You feel a hot puff of air on your face; you could almost swear it was the breath of an angry, malevolent goddess. * Defeat Giovanna & her defenses You defeated Giovanna Scaldi! Notable NPCs * Giovanna Scaldi (Archvillain) Debriefing You did it! You did it! You defeated the soul of Giovanna Scaldi! I can hardly believe it's true. With Giovanna gone, I truly believe the Carnival will dissolve. There'll be nothing to make Vanessa be evil anymore, and she can go back to her own life! It's like a dream come true! Go to a carnie hideout and confirm that the Carnival is no more (Part 14 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing You've defeated Giovanna Scaldi, and with her, the evil seen that prompted the Carnival's creation. If my guess is correct, the Carnival is no more. I just need you to go to one of their warehouses and confirm that fact for me. Then we can start helping the displaced carnies put their lives back together. After years of being mentally dominated by Giovanna, they probably won't know wehre to start. Mission Acceptance I'm going to speak to the City Council about a medal for you. Really. You deserve it. Mission Objective(s) The moment you step through the door, you hear a high-pitched, hyena-like laugh. And you know that Harvey Maylor was wrong. * Stop all villains in warehouse You defeated the Carnival. Debriefing I guess I was wrong. Even with Giovanna defeated, the Carnival is still going strong. It makes me sad, to tell you the truth. After hearing your stories about the young Vanessa DeVore, I really hoped we could save her. But I guess we've got one more villain to go after. Take the mental monocle back to the streets (Part 15 of Upon the Psychic Plane) Briefing Vanessa's still out there somewhere, and we've got to take her down. I want you to take the mental monocle back to the streets. We need to learn Vanessa's location. Mission Acceptance I really hoped we could save Vanessa DeVore. I guess you'll have to defeat her instead. Mission Objective(s) * Learn Vanessa's whereabouts ** Defeat 50 Carnies From the mind of one of the carnies you defeated, you have plucked Vanessa DeVore's whereabouts. Mission Objective(s) After romping around in Vanessa DeVore's mind, you feel as though you know her. In some ways, you regret that you have to be the one to take her down. * Defeat Vanessa & her servants You defeated Vanessa DeVore! Notable NPCs * Vanessa DeVore (Archvillain) Debriefing Good work. I really thought that Vanessa could be saved. Based on what you gleaned from her memories, it seems that she really was a good person, once upon a time. She even gave up control of her mind to help fight the Rikti Invasion! But I guess enough power can twist any heart, even one steeped in good intentions. With Vanessa in prison, perhaps we can put a stop to the Carnival for good. Rescue gallery patrons Briefing I just heard that there's been an attack on the New Wave Art Gallery by the Carnival of Shadows. The gallery is premiering a new artist, Penelope Marx, so it's packed with people. I need you to get over there right away and stop the violence. If you can find out why the Carnival is interested in that gallery, that's be a big plus. Mission Acceptance Penelope Marx just showed up on the art scene, but right now she's the hottest thing going. People say she has some wealthy patron, but nobody knows who. Mission Objective(s) An ice sculpture of a swan has toppled from the snack table; its throat has been broken in two. * Rescue gallery patrons ** 6 people to save You rescued the gallery patrons from the Carnival. Clue: Penelope Marx's story When you rescued Penelope Marx, she told you: 'Thank goodness you came! I wouldn't want to get killed, just when I got my first gallery show! I never thought I'd get off my feet in the art world, not until my patron started helping me. She's never revealed her name, and we only correspond by e-mail. But she pays for all my supplies, and she got me this show.' Debriefing You got another letter from Vanessa DeVore. She writes: 'I must thank you for your part in our little publicity stunt. As I predicted, the price for Marx's work has risen through the roof. Thanks a million, 'V' It sounds like Vanessa DeVore is Penelope Marx's mysterious patron. I knew Vanessa had strong ideas about art, but I never thought she'd endanger people just for a publicity stunt! Get the paintings back from the Carnival Briefing There was a break in last night at the Paragon City Museum. Only one thing was taken: a priceless da Vinci codex. The guards weren't harmed; they were found in their office, laughing it up while watching cilps from the elevator security tapes. Who do we know who has a sick sense of humor and a penchant for old Italian artists? That's right, Vanessa DeVore. I'll bet you dollars to doughnuts she's got those paintings. Now someone has to get them back. I have to admit, I've always been a da Vinci fan. His journals are worth tens of millions these days; don't let this one slip away. Mission Objective(s) A stunning blue and green Matisse hangs on the wall. It looks as though this office has been fitted out as Vanessa DeVore's personal art gallery. * Defeat Ring Mistress & her crew ** Find the da Vinci codex You defeated the Carnival and recovered the da Vinci codex. Notable NPCs * The Lady Apprentice (Master Illusionist Boss) Da Vinci codex As you page through this ancient manuscript, you're charmed by da Vinci's eloquent illustrations. A drawing of a harlequin mask catches your eye. Debriefing Well, let's have a look at that codex. What's the matter, surprised I speak Italian? Hey, I'm a Renaissance man. Hmm, it looks like this passage describes a way to restore a soul from an inanimate object to its original body. Da Vinci was interested in just about everything, you know. I wonder whose soul the Carnival wants to restore? One of their victims? I've never known the carnies to show remorse for anything they've done. External Links *